Los robot padres se vuelven salvajes
by Hambo4
Summary: Los RoboPadres echan a ZIM de su propia casa y adoptan a un vagabundo como su "nuevo hijo".


INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM - CLOSET DE LOS ROBOPADRES:

(El interior del closet permanece inquietantemente iluminado, la camara apunta hacia el suelo dejando ver la fuente de la luz. Se trata de una especie de escotilla con la inscripcion "Tunel de los Robopadres, No entrar". Se escuchan voces desde adentro ...)

ZIM: Cuantas veces te he dicho que no toques cosas que parescan explosivas ?!. GIR, me estas ecuchando ?!

GIR rie. La camara va acercándose a la escotilla y entra alli, mostrando la siguiente escena..

INTERIOR DE LA COMPUTADORA CENTRAL DE LA PUERTA:

(ZIM y GIR se desplazan a trabes del gran complejo informatico en unos extraños deslizadores. Paran frente a la Celda de Energia que se encuentra dañada, detras de ellos se encuentran los robopadres colgados en la pared, aparentemente en algun estado de suspension)

ZIM: Que bien. Tu ries GIR mientras yo arreglo tus errores. Se supone que debes ser mi asistente ! Me sorprende que hayas destruido esto tu solo. Ahora bien, podras aprender una cosa a dos viendome reparar esto.

(La celda de energia desata millones de ZIGAHERCIOS de energia IRKEN alcanzando a ZIM y a GIR (quienes caen del deslizador). Poderosos arcos de energia estremecen los alrrededores, los ojos de los Robopadres se encienden.)

ZIM: (muy débil) Mi trabajo ya esta hecho. GIR, llevame al laboratorio. Siento un horrible dolor.

GIR: (Mas feliz que nunca) Hee hee hee. Dolor !

(Ambos se van y se pierden en la oscuridad del lugar. Acto seguido la Robomadre despierta, aun conserva ese brillo sobrenatural en los ojos)

ROBO MADRE: Oiste eso cariño ?

ROBO PADRE: Ese niño !. Que le diremos ?!

INTERIOR DE COCINA DE ZIM - MAS TARDE ESE DIA.

(La puerta del refrigerador se habre, ZIM y GIR salen de su interior en lo que parece un elevador. Sus cabezas estan llendas de comida y jugos. ZIM aun cojea, esta herido.)

ZIM: (Bañado en comida y jugos) Hmm. Parece que el resto de la casa tambien fue dañada. GIR ...

(Los Robopadres se paran en la puerta de la cocina)

ROBO MADRE: Hijo ? Por que encerraste a tus padres en ese horrible y oscuro lugar ?

ZIM: Padres ?! Ustedes son Robots !. Y que estan haciendo aqui afuera ? Vuelvan a su closet.

(ROBO MADRE comienza a llorar)

ROBO PADRE: (Enojado) No llames "Robot" a tu madre !

ZIM: Que les pasa a ustedes ?! Acaso perdieron sus ... eh ... la celda de poder. Eso le ha hecho algo al chip de sus cerebros no es asi ?. Esta actuando como grotescos padres humanos veradad ?. SOY UN GENIO !

ROBO PADRE: Asi que sacas buenas calificaciones hijo.

ZIM: Bueno, bueno, no necesito que monten un show para ZIM. Guardenlo para cuando haya humanos cerca. Ahora lárguense, ! Estoy muy ocupado !.

ROBO MADRE: No le hables asi a tu padre ! Creo que un pequeño niño verde se ira a domir sin cenar esta noche !

ZIM: Dormir ? Los IRKEN no dormimos. Solo pensar en ello me da asco ! Parece que ustedes chicos necesitan ser reprogamados. Computadora ! Solicito interfaz de programacion.

(Un objeto similar a una maraca flota dentro de la habitacion. Hace raros sonidos y brilla en la parte superior. La ROBO MADRE toma el objeto y lo sostiene muy alto donde ZIM no lo puede alcanzar. Seguidamente mira a ZIM y le lanza un raro lazer de energia desde sus ojos.)

ZIM: Heyy! Deja eso ! Devuelveme Eso !

ROBO MADRE: No hasta que laves los platos.

ROBO PADRE: Siii. Obedece a tu madre.

(ZIM mira sobre el lavaplatos. Hay una pila de platos sucios donde antes no habia nada. GIR sube a la pila con un plato de spaghetti y tira la comida al suelo para poder apilar ese plato).

GIR: Eso esta bieeeeeeen Spaghetti !

ZIM: ZIM no lavara platos ! Estan ustedes locos ?!

ROBO PADRE: Estas desafiando a tu madre ?!

ZIM: (muy enojado) Estas desafiando a ZIM ?!

(Los ROBO PADRES se acorralan a ZIM de forma amenazante, quien retrocede y se esconde en el baño.)

INTERIOR DEL BAÑO:

ZIM: Um ... bueno ...

(Sube al inodoro)

ROBO MADRE: No, no. NO habrá baño hasta que te disculpes !

ZIM: Estare en mi habitacion. Alli hay abajo hay cosas para ... arreglarlos.

INTERIOR DE LA COCINA:

(ROBO PADRE llora mientras tira un plato de spaghetti viejo en su cabeza)

ROBO PADRE: El no nos ama ! Trabajamos todo el dia para darle un baño donde jugar y el quiere arreglarnos ! Encontrare un hijo que nos ame !

(ROBO PADRE sale de la habitacion)

ROBO MADRE: (Dirijiendose a ZIM) Hiciste que tu papi se ponga triste ! Deberias sentirte tan avergonzado ! Ahora, ve a tu habitacion !

INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM - SALA DE ESTAR:

(GIR esta sentado en el suelo mirando TV con su trage de perro. ZIM esta sentado en una caja de carton en el medio de la sala, un lado de la caja tiene escrito la palabra "Cuarto de ZIM". ROBOMADRE esta sentada en el sillon con un dispositivo lazer en la mano. Ella controla a ZIM cuidadosamente. ZIM pone delicadamente un paso fuera de la caja. ROBOMADRE le dispara un potente rayo lazar con el dispositivo antes mencionado. ZIM grita de dolor.)

ROBO MADRE: Te quedaras en tu habitacion hasta que tu padre regrese.

ZIM: El no es mi padre ! (ROBO MADRE le dispara de nuevo) AGH! Deja eso !

(La puerta de entrada se abre y ROBO PADRE entra con un salvaje monstruo mitad mono mitad tejo del tamaño de una silla. ROBO PADRE tiene las ropas desgarradas por la criatura. ZIM mira aterrorizado.

ROBO PADRE: Mira lo que traje cariño ! Nuestro nuevo Hijo.

(ROBO PADRE libera al monstruo en la caza e inmediatamente corre a la cocina destrozando todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Inmediatamente se vuelve hacia GIR y despues de moderlo salvajemente lo lanza hacia la puerta, GIR rie y vuelve por mas)

ZIM: GIR ! No mas destruccion ! Obedece a tu amo ! Obedece a ZIM !

(GIR deja de correr. Mira a ZIM desde la cocina y se vuelve hacia el. Parece ansioso por regresar a la destruccion).

ROBO MADRE: (Dirijiendose a GIR) Ve amigo, ve pequeño perro enfermo. Ve y juega con tu nuevo amo. Ve y juega con ... Espera, ¿como vamos a llamarlo?

ROBO PADRE: Llamemoslo ZIM !

(GIR mira una vez mas a ZIM con una cara de perro robot triste. Las ganas de destruccion son demasiado fuertes para GIR quien cede y vuelve a la destruccion. Los ROBO PADRES se abrasan y se ven felices.)

ROBO MADRE: Aww cariño, ZIM parece el niño que nunca tubimos.

ZIM: Yo soy ZIM ! Saquen esa cosa de mi casa !

ROBO PADRE: Tu eres el viejo ZIM. Nosotros amamos al nuevo ZIM ahora.

ZIM: Pero es un sucio y enfermo monstruo que destruye todo a su paso !

ROBO MADRE: Nuestro hijo no es sucio !

EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM:

La puerta se abre y ZIM es lanzado al patio delantero. Pueden oirse gruñidos y cosas rompiendose desde el interior de la casa. La puerta se cierra subitamente y ZIM comienza a golpearla, esta se abre y un rayo probiniente de las maracas lo embiste . ZIM, algo aturdido, camina hacia la ventana de la cocina y mira. El mono/tejon destruye todo a su alrededor con una furia aterradora, GIR corre atras de el.

GIR: MWHEEEEEEEEEHEEEE! YAAAY!

(GIR y el monstruo saltan sobre ROBO PADRE, ROBO MADRE se conmueve, como si esa fuera la escena mas tierna del mundo)

ZIM: Demonios ! (ZIM escucha lo que dice a travez de la ventana)

ROBO PADRE: Hey miren, nuestro pequeño ZIM esta en la tele ! (señala el televisor, hablan sobre el monstruo tejon. GIR le sube el volumen)

ANUNCIO DE TV: ... Hoy fue robado el unico ejemplar de mono/tejon del zoologico de la ciudad. Su nombre es Dinky, y es parte del programa "dejen que los niños creen los animales que ellos quieren ver" . Se estan llevando a cabo esfuerzos mundiales para encontrar al ladron, ademas se ofrece una importante recompensa a cambio del paradero de Dinky ... es un mundo enfermo.

ZIM: (se aparta de la ventana, parece asustado. Repentinamente se pone serio y mira su casa)

ZIM: Debo encontrar una entrada trasera. Mi mission debe continuar ! Nadie podra detenerme ! Nunca me rendire ! Tu nunca podras jugar con el Invasor ZIM!

INTERIOR DE UN VAGON - UNA HORA MAS TARDE:

(ZIM vive dentro de un vagon con un vago, lleva una sucia y tupida barba. Solo lleva alli una hora, pero parece que pasaron años. Se ve sucio y andrajoso, el vago cocina una salchica en el fuego)

ZIM: Y asi es como termine viviendo en un vago con tigo, sucio y andrajoso vagabundo.

(Hay un largo momento de silencio, el vago mira a ZIM. ZIM mira hacia el horizonte, puede ver la antena de Satelite de su casa a lo lejos, parece tan triste)

VAGABUNDO: (Sin prestarle mucha atencion a ZIM) Si a mi me gustan las salchichas. No puedo creer que es lo unico que he estado comiendo en estos 20 años.

(Una especie de camioneta recorre las cercanias, lleva un altavoz)

Altavoz de la Camioneta: La ciudad necesita a Dinky. Por favor, no priven a los niños de su Dinky. Si usted lo robo, regreselo inmediatamente. Los niños estan tristes.

ZIM: Mi unica esperanza es que ese monstruo todabia no haya destruido toda mi casa. O que por lo menos la celda de poder este a salvo.

Vagabundo: Se a que te refieres ...

ZIM: Eh?

(Mientras el vago habla mastica una salchicha. Eventualmente la salchicha se resvala de su boca y para en su barba. El nisiquiera se da cuenta)

Vagabundo: Cuando era pequeño mis robo padres tambien me reemplazaron por un hibrido mono/tejon y me hecharon de la casa. Jure que volveria, al igual que tu. Pero nunca lo logre, y he sido un vagabundo desde entonces.

ZIM: NO! no puedo convertirme en vagabundo ! Debo conquistar la tierra en nombre del Imperio Irken !

Vagabundo: Si, tambien me encomendaron la mission de destruir la vida en la Tierra. Pero debes preguntarte que es lo que realmente importa.

ZIM: Uh - huh. Si pudiera asercarme a lo suficiente a los robopadres, podria abrazarlos y resetear su programacion, asi pondria fin al dominio de Dinky sobre mi casa. Pero antes de asercarme, tendria que disfrasarme de Dinky. Pero no tengo acceso a mi maquina de disfraces.

Vagabundo: Cuando eso me paso, yo le pregunte a un vagabundo si podia usar su barba como un tierno disfraz.

ZIM: Si! Eso podria funcionar! Vago Andrajoso ? Puedo usar tu barba como tierno disfraz?

Vagabundo: Eso nunca funcionaria.

ZIM: Pero fue tu idea !

Vagabundo: Muy bien, toma.

EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM - MAS TARDE ESE DIA:

(ZIM se mueve con sigilo. Vistiendo un saco de asqueroso de barba de vago, aun asi, se ve algo parecido a Dinky. El patio esta repleto de gnomos de jardin destrosados y plantas de jardin rotas. ZIM se acerca a un oscuro y profundo hoyo en hay en medio de su patio, desde alli pueden oires gruñidos y ruidos extraños.

ZIM: Hey, Dinky ...

(Dinky levanta la mirada, parece estar masticando una especie de cable subterraneo.)

ZIM: Creo que hay muchas cosas para destruir en la casa de al lado. Solo mira ese monton de ... cosas no rotas. Siii ... MMmHmmm. Un trabajo para Dinky.

(Dinky mira el patio de la casa de al lado. Reflexiona sobre la propuesta de ZIM por un momento y entonces salta desde el hoyo a la ventana abierta de los vecinos.)

Voz del Vecino: Que demo...? Es como un tejon ... pero se parece mas a un mono ! AGHHGHHHHHHHH!

ZIM: Eso fue ... mas fácil de lo que pensaba.

(ZIM mete un pie sobre su casa y repentinamente Dinky aparece en la escena embistiendo a ZIM. Dinky se ve furioso)

[La Escena se corta y se avanza a la siguiente]

INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM:

(ZIM abre la puerta de su casa y entra victorioso. A tras de el se ve a un Dinky derrotado. ZIM esta hecho un desastre, tanto que ahora se parece mas a Dinky. El interior de la casa se ve totalmente destrozado. Los Robopadres están sentados sobre una pila de cosas rotas mirando "videos familiares" en una maltrecha televisión. Estos videos no son mas que grabaciones caseras de Dinky rompiendo cosas.)

ROBO PADRE: Awww, recuerdas cuando el nuevo ZIM comió a trabes de su primer muro ?

ROBO MADRE: Siii. Será tan triste cuando crezcan.

ROBO PADRE: (Ve a ZIM) Hey hijo, ven aqui.

(ZIM improvisa gruñidos, su imitación de Dinky es muy mala)

ROBO MADRE: Algo anda mal hijo ? Te ves extraño.

ZIM: Huq ... RrrRRrrrGH !

ROBO MADRE: Esta tratando de hablar ! Creo que quiere un abraso !

(ROBO MADRE abre sus brazos y ZIM comienza a mover cosas en su espalda)

GIR: Apesta a salchichas ! Lo olfatee. Siii. Salchichas.

(ZIM mira a GIR de mala forma)

ROBO PADRE: Nuestro pequeño perro lunático tiene razon, cariño. El huele a salchichas. Y no se esta comiendo ningun adorno. Solo esta parado aqui. No hay abrasos hasta que destruyas un poco el lugar.

ROBO MADRE: Heeey ... tienes razon. El esta raro ...

(ZIM entra en pánico, entonces gruñe y comienza a destrozar todo, arrojando basura y masticando cosas)

ROBO MADRE: Awwww ... ese es nuestro muchacho.

(ZIM se da vuelta y abre sus brazos en lo que parece un gesto de "dame un abraso". ROBOPADRE tira de un rotoso pedazo de basura)

ROBO PADRE: Mira lo que encontramos hijo ! Es uno de esos peligrosas celdas de poder ! Vamos, mastícala ! Te encantan estas !

(A juzgar por la mirada de ZIM esta claro que no quiere destruir nada)

ROBO PADRE: Vamos, vamos ! No parece que quieras moder y explotar cosas.

ROBO MADRE: Quizás este no es nuestro hijo ...

GIR: Salchichas... (lo dice como si fuera algo sospechoso)

(ROBO MADRE saca las maracas de programacion, las cuales echan chispas, ZIM se lanza junto a una pila de basura. GIR tambien salta y trata de ayudarlo. Ambos se encuentran rodeados de una extraña energia)

ROBO PADRE: Momentos como este ameritan un abraso !

(Un humeante ZIM se lanza a los brasos de ROBO PADRE, entonces mira a ROBO MADRE)

ZIM: Vamos mama ! Dame un abrazo !

ROBO MADRE: Lo hizo ! El hablo !

ZIM: Claro que lo hice. Ahora abrásame robot loco ! (Dice en forma fria y descorazonada)

(ROBO MADRE abraza a ZIM y este le quita las maracas)

ZIM: HAH !

(ZIM le dispara un rayo de energia a ambos desactivándolos inmediatamente. ZIM toca algunos botones de las maracas y vuelve a dispararles, esta vez ellos se reactivan)

ROBO PADRE: Bienvenido a casa hijo !

(Los Robopadres regresan a sus posiciones normales, ZIM sonrrie)

ZIM: Ahh ... Todo vuelve a la normalidad.

(Repentinamente, dos miembros del grupo de busqueda de Dinky derriban la puerta principal)

MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO DE BUSQUEDA DE DINKY: Es Dinky ! Atraprenlo! Vamos nena !

ZIM: Esperen ! Yo no soy ...

(ZIM es atrapado con una red y sacado de la habitación)

EXTERIOR DE LA CASA DE ZIM:

(Mientras el pobre ZIM es llevado en en una camioneta, podemos ver al vagabundo que lo ayudo contando una importante cantidad de dinero que consiguio como recompensa)

FIN


End file.
